La Sirenita contada por Harry Potter
by lobitawood
Summary: Erase una vez.. así es como empiezan los cuentos, pero este precisamente no empieza así. Tras un desafortunado error en una de las pociones, el trio de Oro de Hogwarts se traslada a una nueva aventura. Para saber más solo tienes que entrar.
1. La sirenita

LA SIRENITA

versión Harry Potter

Lily la Sirena

Trio de Oro: Harry,Ron y Hermione

James el príncipe, Sirius el fiel amigo y animago de James y Remus (en esta historia no aparece)

A continuación os presentaré el papel que representará cada uno:

La historia es de Disney, y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling.

Los personajes son:

- Ariel es Lily: la princesa sirena que se vuelve humana por James

- Eric es James: el príncipe

- Gimbly es Albus Dumbledore: el fiel amigo y amo de James.

- Ursula es Dolores Umbrige: la mala malísima de la historia

- el trio de oro x Harry, Ron y Hermione se kda igual: estos vienen del mundo real y x un fallo en clase de pociones se van a otro mundo.

- Oliver es un amigo íntimo de James: es novio-prometido de Sarah

- Sarah es una amiga íntima de Lily cuando es humana: es novia-prometida de Oliver (este personaje es invención mia, XD)

- Max es el perro pero a veces se vuelve humano, será representado por Sirius Black: fiel amigo de James

- los amigos del mar de Lily se kdan igual que en la historia original.

- los nombres de las amigas de Lily cuando estaba en Hogwarts permanecerán igual

* Siento muxo comunicarles a las fans de Remus que en esta historia no aparecerá, no me echéis tomates!


	2. Erase una vez

Erase una vez...

En un país submarino, vivían seres extraordinarios. Sirenas, su rey era un hombre muy poderoso y se llamaba Tritón, tenía cinco hijas y entre ellas sólo adoraba a una, su más preciado tesoro y se llamaba Lily, era una sirena muy joven, con pelo rojo como el fuego y muy aventurera; junto a su fiel amigo Flounder, un pececito amarillo con líneas azul celestes, siempre la acompañaba a sus aventuras.

En sus aventuras encontraba magníficos tesoros del mundo humano, para Lily eras maravillas y siempre soñaba con poder tener dos piernas para pasear por la playa mientras le daba el calor del sol en la cara. Un día estaba en un barco lleno de tesoros, encontró un tenedor, una pipa de fumar y muchas más cosas. Se lo guardo todo en su bolso y ascendió hasta la orilla del mar para encontrarse con su fiel amiga la gaviota, Scuttle; era una gaviota muy torpe pero era muy graciosa. Era la portadora de los "cotilleos" del mundo humano. Lily siempre la escuchaba fascinada.

Scuttle estuvo contándole a Lily para que servían los utensilios que había encontrado en el fondo de un barco hundido. Y como siempre, se quedaba con la boca abierta. Al rato volvió al mar y fue a su escondite a dejar sus descubrimientos, allí estuvo cantando con su amigo Flounder y vio que de repente se hacía de noche; era un barco que se aproximaba a la orilla para anclar, aunque estaba todavía muy lejos, Lily impresionada y curiosa subió a la superficie y nado hasta llegar al gran navío. Trepó por unas escaleras de madera y pudo observar una escena muy amena, con música y a todos los marineros bailando y cantando, estaba maravillada con la escena hasta que su vista se topó con un joven príncipe, era alto, moreno, musculoso, sus ojos eran marrones en forma almendrada escondidos bajo unas gafas redondas, pero eso no le quitaba lo guapo que era, desde ese instante… Lily se enamoró del príncipe James.

BUENO! ESTO ES TODO POR HOY! MAÑANA MAS! COMENTEN PLEASE! BSS


	3. Conociendo a James de una manera muy ext

_**Conociendo a James de una manera muy extraña.**_

De pronto se escuchó un ruido muy fuerte, eso asusto mucho a Lily; todos los marineros, incluido James, se pusieron en marcha para manejar el navío y llevarlo hasta la orilla.

La tormenta se acercaba más y más al barco, Lily fue expulsada por el viento y cayó de nuevo al mar; el gran barco se chocó con una roca y se destrozó en mil pedazos, todos los ocupantes se agruparon en unas barcas, pero faltaba al miembro más importante, JAMES. Al chocar el barco se cayó al suelo y quedó inconsciente, se fue hundiendo pero Lily lo agarró y lo llevo hasta la orilla para que se despertara.

A la mañana siguiente, Lily aún permanecía junto a su amado, no se había despertado aún. Al rato, oyó un ladrido, era Sirius (el perro de James) que iba acompañado de su amigo Oliver Wood y de Albus, era un viejo amigo de James y era como el padre que nunca tuvo desde que sus padres murieron en asalto al castillo donde nació y vivió durante sus primeros cuatro años de vida, tras el asalto Albus lo acogió como si fuera su hijo.

Lily al ver a esos humanos se asustó y volvió al mar, pero sin quitar los ojos de su príncipe.

Oliver se acercó a James y le ayudó a levantarse mientras Sirius corría por la arena ladrando de alegría. Entre Albus y Oliver, James fue llevado a palacio para asearlo y para que descansara. Lily observó triste como su amado se alejaba cada vez más. Volvió al fondo del mar junto a sus amigos.

- Ni una palabra de esto a mi padre, ¿de acuerdo Sebastián?- dijo una asustada Lily al imaginarse la reacción de su padre si supiera lo que ha hecho.

- De acuerdo… de acuerdo. Pero debes tener mucho cuidado.- dijo Sebastián.

- ¡Gracias cangrejo! ¡Gracias, no sé cómo voy a agradecértelo!- Lily estaba contenta y muy enamorada.

En otro mundo…

Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Clase de pociones.

- Quiero que para mañana me preparéis una poción para ir al pasado. El que no me la entregue le quitare puntos a su casa y lo suspenderé. ¿He sido claro, señor Potter?- Miró Snape a Harry con odio.

- Si profesor.- contesto Harry de mala gana.

- Bien. Ya pueden irse.- despidió el profesor.

Fuera de las mazmorras.

- ¿y cómo vamos a conseguir los ingredientes?- pregunto asqueado Ron.

- Ronald, antes de ir comprar los ingredientes debemos ir a la biblioteca a buscar la poción.- informo Hermione.

- *suspira cansado Harry* ¡mierda! ¡Hoy tengo entrenamiento! ¿por qué no vais vosotros a la biblioteca y buscáis la poción? Luego cuando acabe me reúno con vosotros y os ayudo en lo que sea.-comento Harry

- ¡GENIAL!- exclamó Hermione contenta.

- Vamos Ron, hay mucho trabajo por delante.- cogiendo a Ron de la túnica, Hermione lo arrastró camino a la biblioteca

- Adiós amigo.- se despidió Ron de Harry

Harry caminó hasta el estadio de Quidditch. Allí le esperaba todo el equipo, se cambió de uniforme y empezó en entrenamiento. Harry estuvo vigilando las jugadas de su equipo, entre tanto iba tras la Snitch Dorada, cuando ya entrenaron una hora decidió que era momento de descansar.

- ¡MUY BIEN CHICOS! ¡YA PODÉIS DESCANSAR! NO OS OLVIDÉIS DE ENTRENAR LUNES, MIERCOLES Y VIERNES A LAS 6. HASTA EL MIERCOLES- despidió Harry a su equipo.

- QUE DESCANSE CAPITAN!-se despidió el equipo de Harry.

Mientras tanto, Harry recogía el material de Quidditch y se fue a la ducha, tras un rato bajo el agua se secó y se fue con sus amigos a preparar una poción que te permitía ver el pasado.

Harry llego a la sala común muy cansado, pero tenía que ayudar a sus amigos a preparar la poción. Los encontró junto al fuego, Hermione tenía el libro de pociones en su regazo y mientras Ron preparaba todos los ingredientes y los utensilios. Cuando llego hasta ellos se puso a preparar la poción.

- ¿qué tal el entrenamiento?- pregunto Ron a Harry.

- Bien. Como siempre.-informo cansado

- Veamos… ya tenemos todo listo para empezar. Empecemos.-dijo emocionada Hermione

- Al tajo.- dijeron Harry y Ron a la vez.

Empezaron a seguir las instrucciones pero cuando echaron el último ingrediente… exploto todo y se volvió oscuro y de pronto aparecen inconscientes en una playa junto a un gran palacio.


	4. ¿Donde estamos?

**¿Donde estamos?**

Harry fue el primero que volvio a la realidad, lo único que pudo ver fue a sus amigos que se estaban despertando y se acerco para ayudarlos, Hermione miró a todos los lados y pudo ver el mar y un castillo cerca.

- ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Hermione asustada

- No lo se, pero me da a mí que estamos en una especie de isla; tenemos playa y castillo, me parece que hemos ido a parar a un pasado medieval… o quizás más moderno que medieval. Esto me da muy mal rollo, Herms- dijo Harry mirándolo todo

- ¡Esto mola más que Hogwarts colega! ¡Es genial!-dijo un Ron alucinado

De pronto apareció un perro negro ladrando corriendo hacia el trio dorado y se puso a jugar con Harry, detrás de Sirius aparece un joven corriendo hacia los chicos y los llevó a su palacio para asearlos y atenderlos.

- Hola chicos, me llamo James; soy el principe de este reino. ¿De donde venís?- pregunto James extrañado por sus ropas.

- Emm…-empezo a hablar Hermione pero Harry la corto

- Venimos de otro país, donde todo esta muy avanzado- contesto Harry

- Ahhh. Vaya… que país más raro…-concluyo James

- Ni que lo digas principito-Ron mirándole con asco

- ¡Ron no seas grosero!- le regañaron Herms y Harry.

- YO NO HICE NADA-se defendio Ron con cara de gato con botas.

- No pasa nada.-le disculpo James

- ¿Tenéis a donde ir?- pregunto el principe para cambiar de tema

- Pues no la verdad-contesto Herms apenada

- No hay problema, os podéis quedar en el palacio el tiempo que queráis-les ofrecio James

- Muchas gracias James, a por cierto… casi se nos olvida presentarnos, que madelucados somos: el pelirrojo es Ron, el moreno es Harry y yo soy Hemione pero puedes llamarme Herms.- contesto Herms

- De nada, mucho gusto a todos; es un placer tener amigos de mi edad.-

- De tu misma edad? Pero que edad tienes?- preguntaron aunísono.

- Tengo 18 años, y vosotros?-contesto James

- Tambn 18, vaya coincidencia!- contesto Harry

- Si… bueno vayamonos a palacio y asi os aseais y os ponéis comodos.

El trio dorado se puso en marcha y siguiendo al principe James se encaminaron a palacio.

WENO AKI LES DEJO OTRO CAP. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE COMO A MÍ ESCRIBIRLO, BSSS


	5. Conociendo el castillo y al servicio

_**Conociendo el Castillo y al servicio.**_

Una vez aseados y con el estómago lleno (esto va mas para Ron que para los otros dos. xD), comenzaron a conocer el castillo y a todo el servicio.

Harry y Ron se hicieron amigos de un joven sirviente llamado Oliver Wood que estaba prometido con otra de las sirvientas, Sarah Grey (os recuerdo que este personaje es invención mía) que ésta se hizo muy amiga de Hermione Granger (y más adelante ambas se hacen muy amigas de Lily, xD)(YA NO ADELANTO MÁS QUE LUEGO NO HAY INTRIGA, XD).

Mientras Sarah llevaba a Herms a mirar la biblioteca (que casualmente tiene libros de magia, como véis es una historieta llena de magia…xD) los chicos se fueron a hablar con el principe y a jugar al tenis (como fanáticos de Harry, sabéis que él si sabe lo que es el tenis ya que vivio con muggles y Ron como es hijo de magos pos no sabe nada de nada sobre los deportes muggles, si ya le decía Hermione que prestara atención en clase de Estudios Muggles… si es que este chico nunca aprenderá, weno… allá a él… que luego todo pasa factura…xD), y se pusieron en equipos de dos; un equipo lo formaban James y Oliver y el otro lo formaban Harry y Ron.

Estuvieron jugando hasta casi la hora de comer, cuando acabaron el partido quedó en empate; ambos equipos eran muy buenos. Volvieron al palacio sudorosos y se asearon, Hermione fue a su alcoba a prepararse mientras Sarah iba a la alcoba que compartía con su prometido Oliver para ayudarle en su aseo (que en vez de asearlo… se pusieron manos a la obra en otra cosilla…xD) y una vez arreglados se fueron a preparar la mesa y la comida, mientras los otros hacían casi lo mismo, a Harry no le gusta estar sin hacer nada y por eso estuvo en la cocina ayudando a preparar un plato delicioso (es una receta que se la chivaron los duendes de Hogwarts, xD que listo no?) y cuando ya la termino se pusieron a comer. Todos disfrutaron de una comida agradable (este principe no se cree superior y por eso todos los sirvientes comen con él, que majo no? Creo que me estoy enamorando de este James…xD)

Pasaron el día conociendo el pueblo por sí solos ya que el principe no pudo acompañarles por motivos de su coronación (eso me suena a coñazo total…xD).

En el mar….

Desde que Lily conocío al principe James, ha estado mucho mas feliz y animada; se pasaba los días cantando y sonriendo.

Su padre y hermanas pensaban que se había enamorado de un ser del mar, pero se equivocaron; se ha enamorado de un príncipe humano.

Un día Lily estaba en una roca con una flor que la deshojaba mientras decía, _Me quiere _J_No me quiere _L y así hasta que la flor se quedó sin hojas.

De esto que viene el cangrejo Sebastian y se puso a cantar la famosa canción de _Bajo del mar_ pero su amigo pececito la llevó hasta la cueva y le enseño una estatua, Lily al verla se quedó de piedra y se puso a dar vueltas muy contenta, la estatua era del principe James; de lo contenta que estaba… no se dio cuenta que su padre había entrado en su cueva secreta y estaba muy enfadado, Lily al verle se asusto y se escondió detrás de la estatua.

- ARIEL! ¿Cómo has podido hacernos esto? ¿Cómo te has atrevido a desovecer mis reglas? Te prohibí subir a la superficie ¿y así es como me lo pagas? Rescatando a un humano, a esos seres malignos! Y encima te has enamorado de ese miserable humano? ME HAS DECEPCIONADO! Y como castigo romperé tus colecciones y te prohibo que vuelvas a subir.

- Pero papá se estaba ahogando, no tuve alternativa. No podía dejarlo morir.

- ME DA IGUAL! ME HAS DESOBEDECIDO Y SERAS CASTIGADA POR ELLO.

El rey Triton empuño su tridente y lanzando rayos a los objetos lo destruyo todo sin prestar atencion a las súplicas de su hija, cuando estaba apunto de destrozar la estatua… Lily se puso delante pero Tritón no tuvo piedad y la destruyo junto a los otros objetos y se marchó a su trono, en cambio Lily se puso a llorar de manera desconsolada,

- ¿por qué me ha hecho esto? No quiero seguir aquí. TE ODIO PADRE!

Estuvo llorando hasta que aparecieron las morenas de la malvada bruja del mar, Dolores Umbrige, es una despiadada bruja que quiere el poder de todo el océano.

- No llores joven princesa, tus deseos de convertirte en humana se pueden hacer realidad.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Quén puede que se hagan realidad?

- La grandiosa bruja Dolores, es muy poderosa. Tus deseos se harán realidad pero debes darle algo a cambio

- ¿en serio? ¿puede convertirme en humana?

- Claro que si querida. Acompañanos y ya veras como serás una dulce humana.

- Pero… ¿no tengo nada para darle?

- De eso no te preocupes, solo ven.

Lily no estaba muy convencida, pero al recordar a su amado principe se decidio y acompaño a las morenas de la bruja del mar hasta su hogar.

Y ESTO ES TODO POR HOY! COMENTEN PLIS! OS KIERO


	6. Visitando a Dolores Umbrige

Lily siguió a las morenas hasta la cueva de la bruja del mar, al entrar se encontró con un campo lleno de algas con ojos.

Realmente se estaba asustando, cuando se detuvo observo a una bruja, mitad pulpo mitad humana.

- Hola! Bienvenida princesita. ¿Qué te trae por mis dominios?-pregunto Dolores con una sonrisa malvada

- Pues…-dudo Lily

- Oh querida! No me tengas miedo! No voy a hacerte daño. Confía en mí.- tranquilizo Dolores a Lily

- De acuerdo. El caso es que…-se detiene Lily al recordar a su amado y a su furioso padre

- Continúa querida.-animo la bruja

- Me he enamorado de un humano y me gustaría…

- Oh! La princesita se ha enamorado de un príncipe humano y quiere ser humana para conquistarlo, verdad?- pregunta la bruja mientras Lily asiente

- Bien querida, veamos que puedo hacer al respecto.- la bruja se dirigía a su armario de los ingredientes de pociones y empezó a arrojarlos mientras cantaba una canción con una voz horripilante.

- Dolores:  
Para conseguir lo que quieres, debes convertirte en humano como él.

- Lily:  
¿Y podría hacerlo?

- Dolores:  
Mi querida y dulce niña, a eso me dedico, yo vivo para eso. Para ayudar a los seres que son desdichados como tú. Pobres almas en pena que no tienen a quien recurrir.  
Yo lo admito, en el pasado fui perversa  
No bromeaba si decía, "Bruja soy"  
Pero ahora ya ves que el camino enmendé  
De pronto y de verdad soy buena hoy, cierto es  
Por fortuna conozco algo de magia  
Un talento del que antes yo abusé  
Y no te debe de extrañar, lo uso en ayudar  
A la pobre gente que no tiene fe, patético  
Pobres almas sin sol que pedirán  
Ésta quiere ser más flaca, éste se quiere ya casar  
¿Yo los ayudo? Es así  
Son pobres almas sin sol, sin paz, sin luz  
Vienen llorando a mi caldera suplicando mis hechizos  
Y yo ayudo, sólo yo  
Ha pasado alguna vez  
Que mi precio no cobré  
Y a mi pesar, su cuerpo se esfumó  
Aunque algunos se opondrán  
Por una santa me tendrán  
Estas pobres almas sin sol  
¿Aceptas el trato?

- Lily:  
Si me convierto en humana, debo dejar a mis hermanas y a mi padre.

- Dolores:  
Pero, tendrás a tu hombre. En la vida hay que tomar duras decisiones. Oh, y todavía falta un pequeño detalle. No hemos discutido la cuestión del precio.

- Lily:  
Yo no tengo nada-

- Dolores:  
No te pido gran cosa. Es un pago testimonial, ¿sabes? Lo que quiero es tu voz.

- Lily:  
Pero sin mi voz, no puedo-

- Dolores:  
Tienes tu belleza, tu linda cara. Y no debes subestimar la importancia que tiene el lenguage corporal.  
Hablando mucho enfadas a los hombres  
Se aburren y no dejas buen sabor  
Pues les causa más placer  
Las chicas que tienen pudor  
¿No crees que estar callada es lo mejor?  
¡Vamos! No lograrás tu meta conversando  
Escúchame y no te equivocarás  
Admirada tú serás si callada siempre estás  
Sujeta bien la lengua y triunfarás, ¡vamos, tú!  
Pobre alma sin sol, ¿qué harás? ¡Piénsalo!  
No me queda mucho tiempo, hoy tengo un trabajo atroz  
Lo que quiero es tu voz  
Tú, pobre alma sin sol, sin paz, sin luz  
Si tú quieres ser feliz mi precio tienes que pagar  
No te vas a arrepentir, no dudes más, y has de firmar  
Flotsam, Jetsam, ya la tengo, ¿veis?  
Ya está bajo control  
Su pobre alma sin sol  
Beluga, sevruga  
Traédme los vientos aquí  
Laringis, Glossitis y más laringitis  
Su voz para mí  
Canta ya... ¡más fuerte!

watch?v=rswXEYC2-vc

Al terminar la canción, Lily ya era una humana pero no tenía voz.

Ayudada por sus amigos el cangrejo y el pez, pudo subir a la superficie para respirar y admirarse sus nuevas piernas.

WENO COLEGITAS! ESTO ES TODO X HOY! ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO! PRONTO DEJARE OTRO! BSSS

p.d: como pueden ver... ya puse la letra de la cancion con un video de la peli original. bss


	7. Visita al pueblo

**Visita al pueblo**

A la mañana siguiente Lily se levanto con mejor humor, porque había soñado que se casaba con el Príncipe James y tenían bebés.

Sarah y Hermione entraron en la alcoba de la invitada para ayudarla a vestirse ya que se iría con su amado James de paseo en carruaje por el pueblo.

Al acabar de arreglarse (se prepararon todas juntas) bajaron al gran salón para desayunar, allí los esperaban sus amigos (se trata de Hermione) y sus amores (se trata de Sarah y Lily). James se acercó a su invitada para acompañarla hasta su silla para luego ponerse a su lado; en cambio Hermione se sentó junto a sus amigos, los tres formaban el trío de Oro.

Por otro lado, se encontraban Oliver y Sarah que estaban platicando sobre su boda, Hermione les dio unos consejos y se pusieron manos a la obra. James, durante el desayuno, no le quitaba los ojos a Lily.

Cuando acabaron, Lily y James se fueron a dar un paseo en carruaje por el pueblo, en este paseo se les unió el cangrejo Sebastián y la gaviota parlanchina.

Durante el paseo, estuvieron en los mercados comprando y mirando cosas, también había teatros ambulantes con títeres y muchas cosas mas.

Al atardecer, James llevo a Lily a un paseo en barca por el estanque.

Lily al no poder hablar, era tan expresiva que con un simple gesto lograba hacerse entender. Además, su preciosa sonrisa tenía cautivado a James

- ¿cuál es tu nombre?- se preguntaba James.

- ¿Laura?...¿Aurora?-

Lily negaba con gesto de disgusto.

- ¡Lily!- susurro Sebastián, que los seguía de cerca bajo el mar.

- ¿Lily?- pregunto James, y la sirenita asintió con una radiante sonrisa.

- Es precioso- concluyo el príncipe perdidamente enamorado de la personita más hermosa que haya podido ver

Remaron durante un rato en silencio, mientras en el lago sólo se oía el croar de las ranas.

- ¿cómo alguien va a poder enamorarse con ese ruido?- protestó Sebastián- Necesitamos otro ambiente…

Y, subido en un junco, el cangrejo pasó a actuar de director de orquesta. Entre todos los animales, entonaron una preciosa canción y pronto consiguieron el marco perfecto para que James se decidiera a besar a la sirenita.

Percusión, cuerdas, viento, letra

Ella está ahí sentada frente a ti

No te ha dicho nada aún pero algo te atrae

Sin saber por qué te mueres por tratar

De darle un beso ya

Sí, la quieres, sí, la quieres, mírala

Mírala y ya verás, no hay que preguntarle

No hay que decir, no hay nada que decir

Ahora bésala

Canten conmigo

Sha la la la la la ¿qué pasó?

Él no se atrevió y no la besará

Sha la la la la qué horror

Qué lástima me da ya que la perderá

El momento es en esta laguna azul

Pero no esperes más, mañana no puedes

No ha dicho nada y no lo hará

Si no la besas ya

Sha la la la la no hay por qué temer

No iba a comer, ahora bésala

Sha la la la la la sin dudar

No lo evites más, ahora bésala

Sha la la la la la por favor

Escucha la canción, ahora bésala

Sha la la la la la es mejor

Que te decidas ya, ahora bésala

Bésala

Bésala

Bésala

Bésala

watch?v=0eghmazTV5o

Pero por desgracia, justo en el momento en el que el príncipe iba a besarla, las morenas de la malvada bruja Dolores rompieron el hechizo y la magia del momento.

Desde su cueva submarina, la malvaba Dolores había presenciado la escena gracias a su mágica copa de coral.

- ¡Ha estado a punto!- masculló - Será mejor que intervenga personalmente o esa jovencita acabará por conseguirlo.

Aquella noche, Dolores adoptó tambn la forma e una bella mujer, y gracias al colgante en forma de concha, podía usar la voz de Lily, y así, caminando lentamente por la playa y cantando una bonita canción, se acercó al palacio. Desde el balcón de su dormitorio, el príncipe James la oyó.

- ¡Es ella! ¡Es la chica que me salvó!- reconoció al instante.

Corrió hacia donde se encontraba la joven muchacha, la cual le recibió con una malévola sonrisa.

Wenooo aki os dejo el siguiente capitulo! espero que os guste! comenten plis

Con cariño

Sarah


	8. La boda de James

**La boda de James**

A la mañana siguiente Lily se levanto con mejor humor, porque había soñado que se casaba con el Príncipe James y tenían bebés.

Sarah y Hermione entraron en la alcoba de la invitada para ayudarla a vestirse ya que se iría con su amado James de paseo en carruaje por el pueblo.

Al acabar de arreglarse (se prepararon todas juntas) bajaron al gran salón para desayunar, allí los esperaban sus amigos (se trata de Hermione) y sus amores (se trata de Sarah y Lily). James se acercó a su invitada para acompañarla hasta su silla para luego ponerse a su lado; en cambio Hermione se sentó junto a sus amigos, los tres formaban el trío de Oro.

Por otro lado, se encontraban Oliver y Sarah que estaban platicando sobre su boda, Hermione les dio unos consejos y se pusieron manos a la obra. James, durante el desayuno, no le quitaba los ojos a Lily.

Cuando acabaron, Lily y James se fueron a dar un paseo en carruaje por el pueblo, en este paseo se les unió el cangrejo Sebastián y la gaviota parlanchina.

Durante el paseo, estuvieron en los mercados comprando y mirando cosas, también había teatros ambulantes con títeres y muchas cosas mas.

Al atardecer, James llevo a Lily a un paseo en barca por el estanque.

Lily al no poder hablar, era tan expresiva que con un simple gesto lograba hacerse entender. Además, su preciosa sonrisa tenía cautivado a James

- ¿cuál es tu nombre?- se preguntaba James.

- ¿Laura?...¿Aurora?-

Lily negaba con gesto de disgusto.

- ¡Lily!- susurro Sebastián, que los seguía de cerca bajo el mar.

- ¿Lily?- pregunto James, y la sirenita asintió con una radiante sonrisa.

- Es precioso- concluyo el príncipe perdidamente enamorado de la personita más hermosa que haya podido ver

Remaron durante un rato en silencio, mientras en el lago sólo se oía el croar de las ranas.

- ¿cómo alguien va a poder enamorarse con ese ruido?- protestó Sebastián- Necesitamos otro ambiente…

Y, subido en un junco, el cangrejo pasó a actuar de director de orquesta. Entre todos los animales, entonaron una preciosa canción y pronto consiguieron el marco perfecto para que James se decidiera a besar a la sirenita.

Percusión, cuerdas, viento, letra

Ella está ahí sentada frente a ti

No te ha dicho nada aún pero algo te atrae

Sin saber por qué te mueres por tratar

De darle un beso ya

Sí, la quieres, sí, la quieres, mírala

Mírala y ya verás, no hay que preguntarle

No hay que decir, no hay nada que decir

Ahora bésala

Canten conmigo

Sha la la la la la ¿qué pasó?

Él no se atrevió y no la besará

Sha la la la la qué horror

Qué lástima me da ya que la perderá

El momento es en esta laguna azul

Pero no esperes más, mañana no puedes

No ha dicho nada y no lo hará

Si no la besas ya

Sha la la la la no hay por qué temer

No iba a comer, ahora bésala

Sha la la la la la sin dudar

No lo evites más, ahora bésala

Sha la la la la la por favor

Escucha la canción, ahora bésala

Sha la la la la la es mejor

Que te decidas ya, ahora bésala

Bésala

Bésala

Bésala

Bésala

watch?v=0eghmazTV5o

Pero por desgracia, justo en el momento en el que el príncipe iba a besarla, las morenas de la malvada bruja Dolores rompieron el hechizo y la magia del momento.

Desde su cueva submarina, la malvaba Dolores había presenciado la escena gracias a su mágica copa de coral.

- ¡Ha estado a punto!- masculló - Será mejor que intervenga personalmente o esa jovencita acabará por conseguirlo.

Aquella noche, Dolores adoptó tambn la forma de una bella mujer, y gracias al colgante en forma de concha, podía usar la voz de Lily, y así, caminando lentamente por la playa y cantando una bonita canción, se acercó al palacio. Desde el balcón de su dormitorio, el príncipe James la oyó.

- ¡Es ella! ¡Es la chica que me salvó!- reconoció al instante.

Corrió hacia donde se encontraba la joven muchacha, la cual le recibió con una malévola sonrisa.

Capitulo ocho

A la mañana siguiente, ambos entraron en el salón del palacio cogidos del brazo.

- ¡Albus, Lily! Esta es la chica que me salvó de morir ahogado la otra noche- anunció James.

- He decidido casarme con ella. Por favor, Albus, encárgate de prepararlo todo para esta tarde.- comunicó el príncipe

- Así será alteza.- responde Albus con una leve reverencia.

En cambio Lily, escondida tras una columna sale corriendo en dirección a su dormitorio sin evitar derramar unas lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

Lily, se sienta en el muelle de madera de donde ha zarpado el navío nupcial llorando, con ella están sus amigos el pez Flounder, el cangrejo Sebastián y la gaviota charlatana.

- Pobre Lily- se lamenta Flounder.

- Esa mujer se ha interpuesto en su camino, y esta misma tarde, a la puesta de sol, finaliza el plazo para romper el hechizo. ¡Ya todo está perdido!.- Flounder

- Iré a hablar con ella- dijo Scuttle.

- Supongo que en momentos como éstos no le vendrá mal un consejo de un amigo.- Scuttle.

La gaviota voló hasta el barco en el que el príncipe pensaba celebrar su boda y se puso a buscar, por los ojos de buey, el camarote de la sirenita. A través de uno de ellos, descubrió a la Bruja del Mar, que en ese momento se miraba en un espejo: aunque mantenía su forma humana, la imagen que se reflejaba era la de la malvada Dolores.

- ¡ES ELLA! ¡ES LA BRUJA DEL MAR! Tengo que decírselo a Lily.- se sorprende la gaviota

La encontró en el embarcadero y, atropelladamente, consiguió explicárselo todo.

Wenoo aki os dejo otro capitulito! comenten plis!

bss


	9. ¿QUÉ HAGO? Impedir la boda, eso haré

**¿QUÉ HAGO? Impedir la boda, eso haré**

Lily, mediante señas, le indicó que avisara a Flounder y a Sebastián, pues eran su única esperanza.

Cuando llegaron, Scuttle les explicó lo mismo que a Lily y Sebastián exclamó.

- ¡Tenía que haberlo imaginado! Scuttle, corre la voz y consigue que acudan a la boda todos los pájaros que puedan. Hay que impedir esa boda.- ordenó Sebastián

- ¡A la orden!- obedeció la gaviota.

- Mientras tú pequeña, debes llegar hasta el navío e intentar impedirla, yo avisaré a tu padre para que pueda ayudarnos. Flounder, nada lo más rápido que te permitan tus aletas y lleva a Lily hasta el barco lo más rápido posible. En marcha.-ordena el cangrejo a Lily y a Flounder.

Lily se lanzó al mar y nadando con la ayuda de Flounder llegaron hasta el barco, ésta subió por las escaleras de madera y llego a cubierta que estaba llena de gente corriendo por todos los lados y con los pájaros revoloteando de aquí para allá.

La malvada Dolores chillaba como una posesa ya que la gaviota le estaba intentando arrancar el collar de caracola que es donde estaba la voz de Lily.

El colgante cayó al suelo rompiéndose en pedacitos y dejando en libertad la voz de la sirenita, que ante la sorpresa del príncipe, comenzó a cantar dulcemente.

- ¡Eras tú! ¡Siempre fuiste tú!- musitó James acercándose a la sirenita y tomándola en sus brazos la besó justo cuando el ultimo rayo de sol se ocultaba tras el horizonte.

- ¡Demasiado tarde!- grito Dolores recuperando su verdadera identidad y apariencia en forma de pulpo.

- El plazo se ha acabado y ahora serás mía para siempre.-

- ¡NOOOO! ¡JAMES!-grito Lily asustada

Pero el hechizo ya estaba roto, Lily se transformó en una sirena; sus preciosas piernas ahora son una aleta de pez de color verde esmeralda.

- Ven conmigo niña. Vas a conocer tu nuevo hogar.- musitó Dolores

- Nunca más volverás a ver a tu príncipe. ¡Ja, ja, ja!- se reía la bruja del mar mientras se llevaba a Lily de allí para siempre.

- ¡LILY!- gritó James asomándose por la borda.

- ¡Devuélvemela!- pedía el príncipe a gritos

- Ven tú mismo a buscarla- respondió Dolores con malévola carcajada.

Los amigos de James; Albus, Oliver, Sarah, Hermione, Ron y Harry, prepararon un bote para que James pudiera ir en busca de su amada.

Mientras en el fondo del mar, Lily le rogaba a la malvada que la soltara pero no le sirvió de nada. Dolores no estaba dispuesta a perder la única oportunidad de hacerse con el tridente y el poder de los 7 mares, para ello lo único que tenía que hacer era retener a la princesita hasta que su padre, el Rey Tritón fuera en su busca para recuperar a su hija.

Nadando en dirección a su cueva, se toparon con un cabreado rey.

- ¡Deja a mí hija!- ordenó entonces la ronca voz del rey, saliendo de su escondite.

- ¡Déjala o te las verás conmigo!- furioso

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿En serio? Estoy temblando de miedo, rey Tritón… esta vez no puedes hacer nada para impedírmelo. Tu hija firmó un contrato y debe cumplirlo.- rió Dolores y le demuestra el pergamino con letras de oro. Tritón apunto al papel con su tridente y lanzó uno de sus rayos mágicos, pero éste no obró ningún efecto sobre él.

- Ya te lo dije. Tu hija es mía para siempre.-repitió la bruja

- ¡No era mi intención! Perdóname papá.-suplicaba Lily a su padre

- Te lo suplico, Dolores. No hagas daño a mi hija, tómame a mí en su lugar.-suplica el rey

- ¿Tú en su lugar? ¡Me encanta! Trato echo- exclamó Dolores con un brillo especial en sus malvados ojos. Lanzándole un rayo mágico, lo convirtió en una extraña alga, similar a las que habitaban en la entrada de su cueva.

- ¡No, papá! Perdóname, por favor.-sollozaba Lily al ver a su padre convertido en un alga.

Embelesada con su triunfo, la bruja no se dio cuenta de que James se había lanzado al agua y, con un arpón, trataba de herirla.

- ¡Pobre ingenuo! ¿crees que puedes herirme con eso?-rio Dolores al verlo

Su furia dio a un incremento de tamaño, en cambio la sirenita nadó hasta su amado y ya en la superficie se abrazaron.

- James, tienes que irte.- dijo asustada

- NO, no te dejare que te enfrentes a ella tú sola.- dijo James abrazándola.

De repente ven a la malvada Dolores de gran tamaño, coronada con la corona del Tritón y su tridente.

La malvada Dolores, con su tridente hizo un remolino gigante en el mar y sacó a la superficie el barco en el que se hundió James cuando Lily lo rescató, James se agarro fuertemente de uno de las cuerdas, se encaminó al timón dirigiéndolo hacia el monstruo, y con la proa enfilo contra la bruja y con el foque la travesó, dándole la muerte.


	10. Es el fin

**Es el fin**

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHH!- grito la bruja, dando un escalofriante alarido.

Al instante, el monstruo comenzó a deshacerse en medio de grandes espasmos y a disolverse en el mar. Todos sus esfuerzos por evitar tan triste final resultaron en vano.

Por fin, cuando Dolores hubo desaparecido, un haz de luz iluminó su cueva, las aguas del mar se tranquilizaron y todas las algas de su jardín recuperaron su forma primitiva, incluido el rey Tritón.

- ¡PAPÁ!- grito Lily arrojándose a sus brazos.- Cuanto te quiero, papá. Lo siento mucho, no debí desobedecerte, fue un error. Perdóname.-suplico Lily

- No lo sientes, Lily. Aunque me apene decirlo, ahora sé que tu lugar no está entre nosotros. Tú no has nacido para ser sirena….- dijo apenado el rey y mirando con dulzura a su hija.

Mientas tanto, James nadó hasta la orilla para ponerse a salvo, en la arena, cayó derrotado y cansado, se quedó inconsciente hasta que se hizo de día.

Lily lo observaba triste desde una roca, junto a su padre, Sebastián y Flounder

- … y yo nunca podría ser feliz sabiendo que mi hija es desgraciada- reconoció el rey mientras observaba cómo su hija miraba con infinito amor al joven humano.

Y así es como Lily volvió a convertirse en humana otra vez, porque su padre le ha obsequiado con unas piernas tras ver que su hija hizo todo lo posible para poder estar con su amado.

James, al despertarse vio a Lily caminando hacia él con un hermoso vestido y con los brazos abiertos, éste corrió a su encuentro y la besó con pasión.

- TE AMO, LILY.- declaro James

- Y YO MÁS, JAMES.- confeso Lily.

James se arrodilló ante ella y le dijo:

- Lily, me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo si aceptas casarte conmigo.- declaró James

- SIIIIIIIIIIII! - gritó Lily contenta y echándose a sus brazos y besándolo con pasión.

Dos semanas después, se celebró la boda de James y Lily, a la cual ninguno de los presentes se la quiso perder.

Desde ese momento, los dos vivieron felices y comieron perdices.

THE END


	11. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Poco tiempo después, se celebró la boda de los amigos de James y Lily, Oliver Wood y Sarah Black.

Las dos parejas se fueron de luna de miel.

Mientras, el trío de oro de Hogwarts volvía al palacio pero vieron algo raro, como mágico en una cueva; entraron y allí se encontraron un traslador, Harry supo al instante que el Profesor Dumbledore se lo había mandado para que volvieran a su tiempo real.

- Bueno chicos, es hora de volver a Hogwarts.- dijo Harry con desgana

- Si, esta aventura ha sido de lo más guay.- dijo Ron.

- Cierto, pero Harry… no te has dado cuenta del parecido de James y Lily con tus padres, tanto físicamente y sus nombres?- comentó Herms.

- Pues si.- dijo dudoso Harry

- A lo mejor eres mitad humano, mitad sireno?- dijo un loco Ronald

- ¡NO DIGAS TONTERIAS RONALD!- regañaron los otros.

- Vale, lo siento.-se disculpó

- Bueno, allá vamos. Volvemos a Hogwarts, a nuestro hogar.- dijo Harry mientras cogía a sus amigos y se trasladaron al mundo real

Al llegar, cayeron en el despacho del director, el cual estaba vacío.

Salieron de allí a toda leche y se dirigieron a sus camas para descansar y volver con su vida normal.

Mientras, en el mundo del cuento; Lily y Sarah se encontraban en sus lechos conyugales junto a sus damas de compañía y unos doctores para dar a luz a sus primeros bebés.

En cambio, unos nerviosos maridos, estaban fuera de las habitaciones mientras escuchabas los gritos de dolor de sus esposas.

Al rato, salen los doctores y se despidieron de sus altezas.

- Bueno, allá vamos. James, vamos a conocer a nuestros hijos y a ver cómo están nuestras esposas. Nos vemos a la hora de cenar. Y enhorabuena alteza.- dijo Oliver a su amigo James

- Gracias Oliver. Lo mismo te digo.- se despidió James

Ambos subieron hasta sus habitaciones donde les esperaba sus esposas e hijos, del matrimonio Potter nació un varón muy parecido a James por su pelo negro y con los ojos verdes de su madre Lily; el príncipe se llamó en honor a un amigo especial de James, Harry James Potter.

En cambio, del matrimonio Wood, nació una hermosa niña muy parecida a su madre pero con los ojos de su padre.

Y así es como acaba mi historia.

Todos comieron perdices y fueron felices durante mucho tiempo.

Y AQUI SE ACABA UNA HISTORIA MAS! ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO!

BSS

SARAH


End file.
